Let the Fire Melt the Ice
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: Summary: Anna is rash, naive rookie firefighter, who only wants to make a good impression. After an incident she meets a cold, harsh doctor known as the Ice Queen. Anna finds herself struck with love for the doctor. However, the fires call is irresistible. Will the fire burn the ice or will both be consumed by flames?


**A/N: *Takes deep breath* Okay, I decided to take couple months break from this fandom and trying to reinvent my writing style a bit. I'm giving Elsanna one more chance though 'cause I love the pairing just not a lot of the people. Yes, updates will probably be sporadic and my grammar will no doubtfully still suck, but I no longer care. I'm also going to bring back a few of the stories I deleted. If you want to find out more check out my profile. Enough out of me here's the story.**

* * *

A fire engines siren wailed as a truck sped down the street towards the blazing house fire. Arriving at the place, bystanders gazed in horror as the flames burst out the windows. Reaching a halt, a team of firefighters jumped off preparing themselves to battle the flames. Some manned the powerful hoses, while others geared up to enter the house. One by the name of Anna put on her hat, jacket, respirator, and gloves. Being nothing more than a rookie, she was the definition of rash and eager to please her superiors. While waiting the cries of a child caught her ears from within the blaze. Growing impatient, along with the heart pounding adrenaline pumping in her veins, Anna couldn't wait any longer. She rushed towards the fire, passing by her friend and colleague Kristoff. He glanced up just in time to see her jump through the weaken door, he tried to call her back, but it was too late.

Inside fire, smoke, and debris lined her vision. Her own heavy breath filled her respirator. Anticipation ignited her nerves and a slight twinge of fear heightened her senses. She could hear the child's high-pitched scream. Running towards the end of the hall, the floor creaking under the weight of her feet. Anna kicked the door down not seeing anyone. Her gaze went to the closet, walking, she opened it, and began to search in a pile of clothes and toys. Finally, the firefighter found a little girl wearing a pink nightgown holding a furry blue monster toy for dear life, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Anna reached out to grabbed the girl to save her from the raging inferno surrounding them. The girl though bit her glove causing Anna to cringe. "Come on, I'm here to rescue you," she breathed. Feeling her face she came realize the mask might be a bit too scary for the girl. She quickly took off the mask, harsh smoke filled her nose the second it was on the floor. As she set it aside Anna realized that her plan probably wasn't one of her greatest ideas, but if got the kid to come out, Anna would give it a shot.

Above the fire began to breach the ceiling. It was now or never Anna figured. She grabbed the girl, who bite her glove once again. Anna didn't–couldn't waste anymore time. The floor creaked loudly, splintering wood from the beams above were growing loader. Also, the rising smoke was starting to get to her making her dizzy. Just as she left the room the ceiling above the closet collapsed leaving a huge gaping hole above. Anna let a sigh glad to have saved the kid.

With the wimping child near her chest, Anna ran through the house. Down the stairs, some falling through as she put weight on it. Rounding the corner she came face-to-face with one of her fellow firefighters. He groaned exasperated with the woman. Anna handed the girl over to him and started to follow him out, knowing she was going to get reprimanded by the chief for this. Passing the threshold from dinning room to the living room, it and floor above fell though blocking off Anna's path. Kristoff glanced over concerned. "You go on ahead, I'll be fine," she assured.

He nodded racing off to get help.

Anna coughed, feeling lightheaded, the room spun fast, until she finally fell to the floor surrounded by flames.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope it's alright, Elsa appears next chapter.**


End file.
